Series 13 (Poland)
This is the third series of third run of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, first in 2018. It's hosted again by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. Again, all episodes (as a replays) are available to watch on Player.pl website, 5 minutes after end of an episode (~21:30). Episode 1 of the series is Episode 114 overall, Episode 2 is Episode 115, etc. (counting started from series 11 onwards) Biggest Winners 250 000 zł Winners Hanna Czapla - Episode 6 (21st February 2018) 125 000 zł Winners Paweł Duda - Episode 5 (20th February 2018) Arkadiusz Skiba - Episode 8 (26th February 2018) Emilia Dadan - Episode 10 (28th February 2018) Weronika Zblewska - Episode 16 (12th March 2018) Broadcasting Two celebrity specials (Valentine's Day) will be aired before series start on Tuesday and Wednesday, 13th and 14th February 2018 on 20:55 and will lasts 1 hour (~42 minutes + ~18 of commercial breaks). Gameplay Game's prizes Lifelines *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') Episodes February *Episode 1 (13th February 2018) - Valentine's Day Celebrity Special Sonia Bohosiewicz and Maciej Zakościelny (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Aleksandra Domańska and Michał Czernecki (5000 zł, continued) *Episode 2 (14th February 2018) - Valentine's Day Celebrity Special Aleksandra Domańska and Michał Czernecki (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Kayah and Grzegorz Hyży (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) *Episode 3 (15th February 2018) Wojciech Czubak (250 000 zł, continued) *Episode 4 (19th February 2018) Wojciech Czubak (40 000 zł - lost on 500 000 zł) Paweł Duda (125 000 zł, continued) *Episode 5 (20th February 2018) Paweł Duda (125 000 zł) Katarzyna Cichocka (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Hanna Czapla (5000 zł, continued) *Episode 6 (21st February 2018) Hanna Czapla (250 000 zł) *Episode 7 (22nd February 2018) Tomasz Majchrzak (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Arkadiusz Skiba (5000 zł, continued) *Episode 8 (26th February 2018) Arkadiusz Skiba (125 000 zł) Ewa Binasik (1000 zł, continued) *Episode 9 (27th February 2018) Ewa Binasik (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Emilia Dadan (125 000 zł, continued) *Episode 10 (28th February 2018) Emilia Dadan (125 000 zł) Przemysław Gepfert (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Grażyna Niwińska (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) March *Episode 11 (1st March 2018) Wiesława Ślefarska (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Rafał Pera (1000 zł, continued) *Episode 12 (5th March 2018) Rafał Pera (75 000 zł) Jakub Grzankowski (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) *Episode 13 (6th March 2018) Adrian Piątek (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Agnieszka Pobłocka (5000 zł, continued) *Episode 14 (7th March 2018) Agnieszka Pobłocka (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) Karol Flisek (2000 zł, continued) *Episode 15 (8th March 2018) Karol Flisek (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Weronika Zblewska (40 000 zł, continued) *Episode 16 (12th March 2018) Weronika Zblewska (125 000 zł) Piotr Tabarkiewicz (40 000 zł, continued) *Episode 17 (13th March 2018) Piotr Tabarkiewicz (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) Grzegorz Ratyński (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Bibianna Ciejka (10 000 zł, continued) *Episode 18 (14th March 2018) Bibianna Ciejka (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Diana Gulati(40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) *Episode 19 (15th March 2018) Krzysztof Węgrzyński (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Agata Kubik (75 000 zł, continued) *Episode 20 (19th March 2018) Agata Kubik (75 000 zł) Karol Sawko (40 000 zł, continued) *Episode 21 (20th March 2018) Karol Sawko (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Maria Romanek (75 000 zł, continued) *Episode 22 (21st March 2018) Maria Romanek (?) *Episode 23 (22nd March 2018) *Episode 24 (26th March 2018) *Episode 25 (27th March 2018) *Episode 26 (28th March 2018) *Episode 27 (29th March 2018) April *Episode 28 (3rd April 2018) *Episode 29 (4th April 2018) *Episode 30 (5th April 2018) Trivia * As in last series, Phone-a-Friend friends are in rooms near to the studio, in which they don't have an access to Internet. It is less commonly known as Ask-a-Friend. ** Friends, who helped players in previous episode as a lifeline, sat in studio in episode 20 (Agata Kubik). * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 507 000 zł. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Kayah & Hyży (episode 2) on 75 000 zł ** Wojciech Czubak (episode 3) on 125 000 zł ** Hanna Czapla (episode 6) on 500 000 zł ** Agnieszka Pobłocka (episode 14) on 20 000 zł ** Bibianna Ciejka (episode 18) on 75 000 zł * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 21 of 21 ** Highest percentages of an answer - 93% - Aleksandra Domańska and Michał Czernecki ** Lowest percentages of an answer being Right - 38% - Wiesława Ślefarska ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 49% - Hanna Czapla ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - 38% - Wiesława Ślefarska ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - 26% (12% - 38%) - Wiesława Ślefarska ** Lowest level - 500 zł (1st question) - 4 diffrenet contestants ** Highest level - 500 000 zł (11th question) - Hanna Czapla * Friend guesses (15 in total): ** Correct - 6.5 (twice not used) *** 0.5 of guess goes to friend of Bibianna Ciejka because he didn't give exactly clue, but eliminate two answers, one later stayed after 50:50 lifeline ** Wrong - 4 (twice not used) ** Without clue - 4 * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: ** Sonia Bohosiewicz and Maciej Zakościelny (episode 1) - 10 000 zł ** Wojciech Czubak (episode 3) - 75 000 zł * In episode 4, Wojciech Czubak became the twelve contestant in the entire show to give a wrong answer to a penultimate question. * In episode 5, Katarzyna Cichocka used all three lifelines in her 2-question game. * In episode 6, Hanna Czapla played in whole episode, and for the third time since 2017 Fastest Finger First competition were not played. * In episode 10, Danuta Czubińska, who won 16 000 zł in Series 1 appeared in the Fastest Finger First, but for the third time didn't make it to the Hot Seat, as she did in episode 44 of series 11 and episode 51 of series 12. Questions 13